rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Counseling
Sarge or Tucker? Was it Sarge or Tucker that killed the Meta, or both? I looked at both latter's attacks on the Meta in N+1 and here's what noticed: Tucker: When Tucker impaled the Meta with his energy sword, it should've tore through the Meta's armor. So, when he was pulled down into the water, the Meta's armor most likely filled up with water. With the the Warthog that was tied to him offering no escape, he began suffocating as he went deeper into the water. Killing him. Also, I noticed a few bolts of light come out from the Meta's armor when he was impaled, maybe this could've been the sign that the sword tore right through the suit's protection. Sarge: Sarge did a great amount of damage on the Meta, lodging several bullets into the latter's chest with his shotgun. I think Sarge just added more damage to the devastating blow Tucker put on the Meta. Therefore, taking away more protection from the Meta's suit. He also managed to destroy the suit's health shield. And, of course, he is the one who attached the grappling hook to his chest. Theoriginal66 (talk) 20:24, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello! All of the Reds and Blues served considerable damage to the Meta's armor, including Washington. Wash managed to stab a knife through his chest near the beginning of the battle of the fight with the Meta. Tucker punctured his armor with the sword and Sarge attached the grappling hook to his chest which caused another puncture hole. We are told by the Counselor in the newest episode that the reason the Meta died was not the impact of the fall of the cliff, but actually asphyxiation. This was caused by the puncture holes Sarge, Washington and Tucker managed to inflict on the Meta, so he drowned. So generally I would say the combined might of the Reds and Blues were able to take down the Meta, but Sarge is the one who delivered the 'killing blow'. :) Hope I did this right, I'm kind of new to the wikia, and I hope I helped. Creepercola106 (talk) 21:02, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's very true. It was the overall effort of the Reds and Blues. I'll change it. Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:05, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I would just like to come in and say that Price specifically mention four puncture wounds, which would equate to Tucker's sword more than Sarge's shotgun. The Meta's Overshield blocks the four shots he lands. Tucker's sword? Straight through. Two entry wounds, two exit wounds, through the lungs (or at least his left lung at any rate). Water goes into holes, into lungs. Liquid in lungs results in drowning. I'd say shock from the cold water likely aided in preventing him breathing, too, but the main point is I feel it was more Tucker's sword that did it. Also, wounds from guns tend to be called gunshot wounds, not puncture wounds (unless it was going to be elaborated i.e. puncture wounds from gunfire). Lastly, even if any of the shotgun shots were wounding, shotgun shots are designed to spead for maximum damage so there would bave beena lot more than four wounds inflicted on the Meta if they had bypassed the Overshield. Overall - yes, the Reds and Tucker all had their part to play in Meta's death, but it was Tucker's stab that sealed his fate. Had Tucker not stabbed him, the Meta would still be alive. 22:28, July 25, 2015 (UTC) You make some real good points, I must say. Others have said Tucker too, so based on that I'll change it to Tucker. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:17, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I try. :) Always happy to make a point when I feel it is needed. Now back to lurking for me :D 20:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC)